


To rewrite our story. To change our destiny. And bring them back to us.

by Dream Senpai the Procrastinator (DreamingForeverNightmare)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst probably, M/M, Resets, mostly focused on shuichi, so many problems, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/Dream%20Senpai%20the%20Procrastinator
Summary: Shuichi Saihara keeps having dreams of someone... someone he knew... yet never knew.... someone he loved... yet hated... someone he lost because he was blind.... to the truth and the lies...So when he gets a chance to go back and try to change things, to have this person he loved, but didn't acknowledge till it was to late, survive.... Just how far will he go to save A lie? And what will he lose to do it?Himiko Yumeno misses the girl she had ignored in favor of another, she regrets how she acted, and wants nothing more then to make it up to that girl. Is she willing to living through a nightmare to fix her mistakes?Maki Harukawa had waited till it was to late to confess her feelings, she had pushed her love away, and let her bias and anger cost her the love of her life. Could she be able to keep her emotions in check enough to save her idiot, and not kill her best friend's crush?





	To rewrite our story. To change our destiny. And bring them back to us.

It's been half a year since Season 53, the last season, of Danganronpa ended. And the three and only survivors returend to their previous selves' homes. Shuichi was suprised to find he lived with his parents, even more suprised to find two of the participants went to his school, but they... they were dead now... he had watched as people grieved outside two classrooms. Apparently his old self didn't even know them anyways, but he to grieved their loss ( **after all he knew their characters.** ) His 'parents' ( **was it okay to call them that? He doesn't even know them** ) worried about him, so did his 'friends'. But he couldn't bring himself to care. It all just seemed like a weird dream, even the other two survivors felt that way, they were strangers living in the skin of someone these people knew.

One weekend he met up with the two and only people who felt real to him, Maki and Himiko. They sat at a cafe near a park. Shuichi ordered an overly sweet tea that was so fruity he couldn't stand the taste, Himiko ordered a green tea and found that it didn't taste good at all, ans maki ordered a black coffee.

"If you hate bitter things and most teas why did you get green tea? And Shuichi you hate sweet drinks that's way to much sugar." Maki scolded as she crossed her arms and glared at the pile of sugar packets as the detective kept adding more.

Himiko whined sadly. "Chabashira-chan was all healthy and stuff... So I'm eating more healthy... nyeh.... But it's sooo hard... I'm tired."

Shuichi chuchled softly. "At least she isn't saying breathing is to hard anymore. And I just... I recently remembered one of Ouma-kun's challanges which was just a tea party... he added sugar to a glass of soda." He sighed.

Maki scoffed and rolled her eyes. She hated hearing them talk about their lost friends, expecially if it was Kokichi, one because she hated him, and two because it was her fault he ans Kaito died. She stared down into her coffee and started to wonder what drinks Kaito liked, if the others were drinking what reminded them of their crushes... But she couldn't think of anything.

Himiko suddenly sat up properly from her slouched position "Oh ya... Guys I found out that a survivor from another season goes to my school, he was an... Like a science fiction inventor type."

Maki glanced up and raised an eyebrow as if asking why she was bringing that up. Shuichi was more interested in if survivors went to any other schools their session's participants schools.

Himiko continued her thought. "I had asked a question I thought Kokichi would, like if he could make robots or time machines, and he said he could if given enough time. It's cool they let him keep his talent."

The duo suddenly looked at eachother as a thought crossed their mind. ( **Could we use that to change things? To have them?** ) "Himiko how long would it take for him to make it? And how far back could it go? Are their side effects?" Maki started to question her.

Himiko whined again. "Nyeh so tireing... Um... he said it could be made in like... A few months if he has all the parts already... maybe two years if he doesn't, and it could theo- something... go back to before we were given who we are, but after they made us forget the show... I don't know any side effects... nyeh... Living is tiring...."

"Yumeno-san can you ask him to  make it for us? If we use it we could save Chabashira-san, Ouma-kun, and Momota-kun. Maybe even others if possible." Shuichi requested softly watching the other two, to see how they respond.

"Nyeh? Sure... I can do that. I mean... Ya sure! I'd do anything to make it up to her! I'll treat her nice this time and Yonaga-chan can be both of our friends! A-and I'll do magic that isn't flashy!" The mage seemed excited, quickly drinking her green tea and gathering her things.

Maki nodded. "I can confess to Kaito properly, and..." she glanced at shuichi, all of them knew why. "I guess I could try to he easier on Kokichi.... Seeing as I know know hr wasn't our enemy..." ( **yes because Shuichi kept telling her so, and explaining Kokichi's reasons** )

Shuichi gathered his things to, grimacing as he finished his overly sweet berry tea. "I take it Yumeno-san is going home to call her classmate, and Harukawa-san is staying here a bit longer?" When the two nodded he nodded back smiling softly. "I think I'm going to go to the park. I need to stop hiding at home, his parents and friends keep worrying about me."

Maki sighed. "It's understandable we had to drag you out here. Of course they're worried their son has changed so much. Her brother keeps asking if I'm okay, and talking about how I dont hang out with her friends."

Himiko shrugged. "I live alone."

They really didn't see themselves as the same as their previous selves. Even going so far as to refer to their old friends and family as someone else's. But that was only to eachother, no one else would understand.

* * *

 

Shuichi sat alone in his room staring at the posters of a show he's never seen yet lived though. Was it weird that he felt so disconnected from reality? That the game seems more real then his real life? In these six months he hadn't even gone through his own stuff. What could be lying in a pile of junk and blurry photos of-

He sat up suddenly and went to look at one of the photos. It was clearly of a boy with short black hair but long bangs, purple eyes, a black school uniform that seemed to big. This kid looked a lot like... he shook his head, did 'he' know Kokichi before the game? No impossible, these photos looked like they were taken from far away and like the boy in them wasn't aware they were even be in take-....

.....

...

..

"Oh my f- I was Ouma-kun's stalker." Now he wondered what kind of person they both were before the game. "It doesn't matter now... Soon I'll get a second chance."


End file.
